Finally Found You
by BeautifulDreamer2
Summary: Usagi knows something--or rather someone in her life is missing but will that someone realize Usagi's love too late? U/S story. Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

This story is set three years after the Sailorstars take place. Forgive me ahead of time because I never actually saw the sailor stars episodes because the only place they have sailor moon where I'm at is on cartoon network and it's not even on there anymore. So, basically I'm not really following the show plotline or anything, and if something about it doesn't make sense, that's why. Sorry about that in advance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon, yes, it is a sad day in paradise.

Chapter One: Surfacing doubts

"Usagi?" 

The soft, questioning voice came from Rei, who was sitting to Usagi's left in their traditional booth in the arcade by the park. Usagi glanced into her melting indigo eyes, which were normally sneering at her but now held a touch of concern. Rei would be the first to critique Usagi aloud but she would also be one of the first to come to her defense. Usagi smiled, quickly wanting to dispel any concerns she had.

"I'm fine, Rei. Really. I'm just tired and stressed out." Seeing the worried look fade from Rei's soft eyes, she shook her head. "No worries, Rei. You'll get wrinkles if you keep that look on your face much longer." 

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Usagi. You are so immature." Then she went back to talking to Minako about the cute boy that was working at the video store in the mall. Ami sat on the outside of the booth, reading a menacing-looking medical book which made Usagi grimace in disdain. Fortunately, she had no taste for reading gruesome books about dissecting people into little pieces just to figure out how things work. 

Usagi's azure gaze drifted back out the arcade window, past the sidewalks crowded with people sweating in the mid-day sun, out to the park, where the lake shimmered and glinted invitingly. 

The park. 

Her heart ached with some unknown reason whenever she thought about the park, surfacing so many well-hidden doubts, and she tried to push them away when—more often than not—they were about the future. Nothing she did would be beneficial except to continue on as Sailor Moon and one day soon, marry Mamoru and be the ruler of Crystal Tokyo. It was the way things were destined to be…

But if that was really true, why did it all feel so wrong?

Things were tense and awkward with Mamoru lately. They didn't agree on anything and any slight differ in opinion normally left them both silent with anger. His eyes no longer lit up when Usagi walked into a room, gracing it with her bountiful smiles and comforting laughter and Usagi no longer felt the warmth she was once sure was love.

She sighed and stood up, slinging her floppy purse over her shoulder. The girls all glanced up at her, questions clearly written in their eyes and expressions but she knew she couldn't tell them about the uncertain storm that was raging inside the core of her heart. They wouldn't understand the feelings she was having, especially since she was never supposed to have them in the first place.

Usagi smiled at them and said in a somewhat convincing voice that she was going to the park and then going to head home to fix some dinner. 

"But Usagi, it's only one o'clock." Minako pointed out, her straw colored hair falling over her bare shoulder. 

Usagi shook my head, bemused. "You're right. I must not be completely here today. I'm just tired." She slipped out of the booth and walked to the door of the arcade. "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

They just watched in silence as she walked across the street to the park. Usagi knew that they could tell something was wrong but none of them could ever guess the riot of emotions that was tearing their dear friend and leader apart.

The sun beat down warm on the top of Usagi's head and bare shoulders and she briefly wished for hair was short like Ami's. Instead, she'd opted to keep it long, but retired the traditional odangos once she'd graduated from high school. The buns were too juvenile and no one took her seriously when she wore her hair like that. Instead, her hair was looped up in a silver barrette almost carelessly, while wayward tendrils sometimes escaped and fell to frame her heart shaped face charmingly.

People were walking through the park slowly, old people, young people, beautiful women, handsome men, plain people, and short people. Couples walked with their heads bent together, sharing intimate smiles and young kids with water guns dodged through the benches and cherry blossom trees shrieking when they felt a cold blast of water against their backs.

Near the lake, where the cherry blossom trees grew in orderly disarray, was a bench Usagi had once sat on three years ago with a young man who came from the stars. It was there that he had whispered words of kindness and caring and then kissed the palm of her hand tenderly before standing up to join his brothers who were waiting on the outskirts of the park for him to go with them to their next concert.

The thought of his soft lips brushing against the palm of her hand still caused her pulse to jump and a coil of tension to settle in her lower stomach. It caused her heart to ache with uncertainty then and it does now.

That bench was covered with fallen blossoms and leaves and Usagi swept them off carefully and sat down, staring blankly at the lake. The lake did not interest her and she lay down on her back, staring up at the endless expanse of bright sky, and looked for the stars somewhere in the clear blue. But the sun was shining in her eyes and she had to settle for remembering their brightness and the way they would flicker and wink as if they knew all the secrets of her heart. 

_So many things are falling apart. I no longer love Mamoru; I can't say that I'm sure I ever did truly love him. My friends all depend on me to create their futures and I have a not-yet existent little girl whom I already love._ Usagi rubbed the heels of her hands over her eyes, confusion mounting within her. _I don't know what to do any more... I can never marry Mamo---_

She sat up as that knowledge hit home. She couldn't marry him! She had known for some time she couldn't but instead of admitting it, had kept on pushing all of those doubtful feelings away because she couldn't stand the thought of ruining everyone's future for her own selfish reasons. 

It sunk in what she had to do before she could finally be free to follow her heart. 

Standing up, Usagi walked resolutely to Mamoru's apartment, completely forgetting her floppy purse on the bench by the lake.

Did it make sense? I know it's not much right now but I do promise that I'm going to be getting there. Thanks for reading and supportive reviews are most welcome. ^_^,


	2. My Lady

Here is chapter two. Again, if things don't seem to be going along with the normal flow of things, it's because I'm making it up as I go along, seeing as how I've never actually seen the show with the Stars in it. Ah, the wonders of my imagination. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon. Sorry to disappoint all of you folks.

Chapter Two: My lady

Rain was pouring down the window panes outside of Fighter's room, where she sat listlessly, watching the rivulets chase themselves down the glass to the window sill. The land outside the palace walls was lush and green with the rain which came every spring around this time and lasted on and off for a month. 

During this time there was nothing for the senshi who lived in the palace to do but train in the ball room and pass their time idly in their own rooms. 

Healer and Maker were in the ball room training, but Fighter had excused herself after breakfast to the solitude of her own quarters. 

She sat on her window seat, her heart aching within her chest. It had been so long since she had said good bye to the girl with clear blue eyes that sparkled with life and long golden hair. The pain of the separation was agony, for every moment she felt as if a part of her soul was slowly dying.

Usagi was on Earth, probably engaged to Mamoru by now and would soon be the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, and then she would be forever untouchable. 

Fighter swallowed thickly and reached for the small golden locket instinctively. The clasp popped open with the slightest flick of her finger and inside was a picture of a hauntingly beautiful young woman, who was looking longingly at the camera. Her eyes are a deep shade of blue and seem to radiate an inexpressible pain and desperation, and her lips are parted slightly as if she would speak and tell the longings of her soul. Music wafts from the locket, a light, heart breakingly beautiful melody which reflects the young woman's sorrow as if in a mirror.

Fighter runs her finger over the woman's face gently, her indigo eyes filled with a similar longing. "Oh, my lady…" She whispered, her voice rough with tears.

There was a discreet cough from the door and Fighter quickly snapped the locket shut, her face flushing with color when she saw Kakyuu standing at the entrance to the room, her face filled with a sad understanding.

"Fighter, may I come in?" 

Fighter shoved the locket back around her neck and nodded. "Of course, Highness."

Kakyuu sat down gracefully on the cushioned window seat beside her favorite senshi. "Fighter, lately I have sensed a great sadness in the deepest depths of you. I know it has something to do with your past and although you know if I wished it I could very well find out with or without your consent; I will not invade the privacy of your pain. You no longer seem content to be here with me." When Fighter began to protest, Kakyuu held up her hand, and shook her head slightly. "I know this to be true because I sense this restlessness not only in you but in Maker and Healer. Your sadness brings me sorrow for I have no wish to keep you from something that would make you complete. I'm asking you now to leave and find the thing that would bring you happiness."

Fighter stared in dull amazement at her Princess. "But who would stay here to protect you?" 

Kakyuu waved her hand dismissively. "I have other senshi in training and you know well that I can hire more guards to take your places." She touched the locket that hung against Fighter's chest with a finger before taking Fighter's hand in her own. "I would not have you stay here unless you could stay without all of this pain. And we both know that the day will never come, for you have left a bit of your soul within the hands of someone else." She stood up, and opened the door, then glanced back at Fighter who was still in shock. "I will not keep you here any longer, Fighter. Please go."

With that, Kakyuu left to tell the others and Fighter was left to sit in her room soaking in the amazement.

She grinned and jumped up, her hand fastened tight around her locket. "My love, I'm coming back to you." She whispered, and went to find her two friends so they could depart for Earth.

So…? What do you think? I'm actually kind of excited, even if I don't know where this is going. Please review and let me know how you think I'm doing. Have a wonderful day!


	3. Can't Keep Lying

Hello. Here is the third chapter. I've kind of written them all in a row because I wasn't able to load them onto the site right away, so I figured why not just write them? Oh well, anyway, hopefully someone will stick with me through these chapters and read and review. Sorry if it's confusing. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon. Bottom line. 

Chapter Three: Can't Keep Lying

Usagi knocked on Mamoru's door softly, her hand shaking in spite of her resolve to do the thing that would change the futures of her friends and the people of Crystal Tokyo. 

Mamoru opened the door, his eyes widening with surprise when he saw Usagi standing there, her hand poised to knock again.

"Mamoru, may I come in?" Usagi asked quietly, her eyes sweeping the body of her first boyfriend and the man she had once thought was her one true love. "I need to talk to you about something."

Mamoru pulled on the edge of his t-shirt and opened the door wide enough to admit Usagi into his apartment. Usagi stepped inside and slipped off her shoes, taking in the familiar surrounds of his apartment slowly. There were remnants of breakfast in the sink of the kitchen, which Usagi noted as being odd. Mamoru hated to cook, why had he tried to make something this morning?

Usagi sat down on the couch and waited for Mamoru to sit down across from her in his favorite chair, in his customary manner, shifting back and forth until he was comfortably situated, and then looked at Usagi, his navy blue eyes full of questions.

Oh this was so familiar, sitting here like this, on days when the rain was pouring from the heavens in sheets and sipping hot tea. They would just sit there, talking softly and laughing and then they would be silent and watch the rain roll down the windows and drip onto the concrete balcony.

Usagi felt a stab of guilt, and remorse churned in her stomach and tears started to burn at the corners of her eyes. She had, at one point or another, loved this man and he in turn, had loved her. Things just were not meant to be.

"Mamo-chan…"She started and then stopped, swallowing. This was going to be so much harder than she had thought. On the way over she had planned out what she would say when faced with him like this, but as soon as she saw his face and the gentle cast of his blue eyes and the way his black hair fell over his gaze, she forgot all she had been about to say. "Oh, Mamoru." She whispered and rested her head in the palm of her hand, staring blankly at the coffee table top. There was a picture of her in a frame, next to a remote control which was dusty from disuse--Mamoru hated watching television--he thought it was such a waste of time when he could be doing more constructive things. 

She felt, rather than heard Mamoru move and sit beside her on the couch, and then his hand was rubbing large, soothing circles on her back and she shook her head, trying to clear the tears that were threatening to spill over. 

"Usagi?" 

Usagi looked up, her eyes glittering dimly with tears and her eyelashes fluttering in an attempt to clear them from her vision. 

Mamoru didn't stop rubbing her back, and he moved closer, peering into her face, concern written across his strong features. "Usagi? What's the matter?"

Usagi swallowed thickly, and shook her head. "Oh, Mamo-chan." She whispered. "I can't…Mamoru…I-I don't…I can't-,"Her voice broke and she choked back a sob. "Oh, Mamo-chan…I can't be with you anymore." The tears spilled over then, falling in hot streaks down her soft, white cheeks and she covered her face with her hands, sobbing and aching inside. She loved him because he was her best friend and her first love but she couldn't lie and be with him anymore. And the pain was ripping at her heart mercilessly.

Mamoru sat there, stiff, his face a blank mask. At her stammered and broken words he had frozen over, the pain in his heart roaring in his ears and he couldn't hear anything except for the sound of his heart breaking.

Then the roar dulled to a weeping sound and he slowly realized that the weeping was not that of his broken heart, but that of his beloved Usagi weeping beside him, her shoulders heaving with the sobs that choked her until the only sound that emitted from her were strangled gulps for air.

Mamoru stood up, his hand falling from Usagi's back. "Usagi…"

Usagi rubbed a hand over her eyes and looked up at Mamoru, who looked as if she had hit him with a bus. 

"Usagi…would you please…—would you please leave?" His voice was hoarse and his gaze was focused on the wall above her head. Usagi stood up, tears streaming steadily down her face and dripping onto her clenched hands.

"I'm sorry, Mamoru. I'm so sorry…but it's been a lie…I couldn't—I couldn't lie to you and everyone else forever…Mamoru—please…" But Usagi cut herself off and pressed the back of her hand over her mouth. She ran to the door, and slipped her shoes on unsteadily, and let the door slam behind her as she went out.

Mamoru stood there unmoving for moments longer before he dropped heavily to the couch, his eyes staring unseeing at the table in front of him. He felt nothing, only a numbing pain that was spreading slowly through out his body and a sense of unreality set in. God, this was painful. Tears were glistening in his eyes but he roughly rubbed them away, and coughed harshly, determined not to cry. But the one person whom he had ever trusted with his heart had just shattered it into a million pieces, and he was left to wonder how he was going to pick them back up. God, he still loved her, he would always love her like he would never love anyone else. Why? She had said it was a lie…that their love had been a lie. 

Mamoru's mouth hardened into a thin line, and pain left his eyes as he focused on the picture of Usagi on the coffee table. She was staring at the camera, her eyes becoming focused but still distant, as if she had been caught in the middle of a long-forgotten memory. Unlike many of the other pictures he possessed of Usagi, she was not smiling. Mamoru picked up the framed picture slowly, for the first time noticing the hollow pain that was painted clearly in Usagi's eyes and the empty longing that was etched across her face.

Mamoru studied the photo, wondering why he had never noticed the pain before. They had been as close as friends could be—why then, had he never seen the wistful distance in his love's eyes? It was not a physical pain but a pain that was soul deep, buried in Usagi's eyes and only had been visible because…because her fingers had been wrapped around the gold locket she wore, Mamoru realized with a start. She had never told him where she had gotten it, although he had asked countless times but she would always rub her fingers across the chain and locket absently. 

Mamoru put the photo down and leaned back into the sofa, a frown furrowing his brow.

There was something that was hurting Usagi, and it was deeper down than the pain of their breakup.

Okay…this didn't turn out as good as I wanted it too but…what can ya do? Stick with me. I'll have the fourth chapter up soon!


	4. Falling Star

Oh my. People actually reviewed my story and everyone had such nice things to say. Very encouraging. It's so nice to know that someone is actually enjoying what I'm writing. Thank you so much for reading and especially for reviewing. You are all the best. Please keep tuned for more exciting chapters. ^_^

Chapter Four: Falling Star

The sun was sinking through the sky as Usagi walked home, beaming down on the back of her head. Shadows were beginning to stretch out from the bases of lamp posts and fire hydrants, Usagi's own shadow moved in slow unison with her dragging feet. Tears were still rolling down her face in a steady procession but she wiped them away quickly, feeling stupid when someone asked if she was alright. With a sharp nod, and her face flushing with embarrassment, Usagi coughed and rubbed her eyes as she passed the arcade. 

Michiru and Haruka were sitting inside with the cool air conditioning, talking about the future when Haruka noticed Usagi walking past. Her sharp green eyes took in the slight slump of her small princess's shoulders and the redness of Usagi's nose and stood up abruptly, cutting off Michiru in the middle of a sentence, anger beginning to surface in her face. 

"Haruka?" Michiru questioned softly, her melodious voice flowing to calm Haruka's quick temper. She followed Haruka's angry gaze and saw the sight of the usually up-beat Usagi rubbing at her eyes, and her own aqua eyes lit up. "Ruka, go talk to her?"

 But Haruka was already out the door, and hurrying behind the golden haired girl whom she had come to care about deeply. 

"Usagi!" 

Usagi froze and spun around, her eyes widening when she saw the rage snapping in the tall woman's eyes. Haruka had always intimidated her, maybe it had something to do with a slight, forbidden attraction but Usagi also knew that Haruka was fiercely protective, especially of her, for some reason. The two had always had a bond, what the bond was exactly, neither of them knew but they both felt a strong affiliation for each other.

"Usagi, what's the matter?" Haruka stood before Usagi, arms crossed against her broad chest, her sandy hair falling into one eye.

Usagi shook her head. "Nothing." The thought of telling Haruka what she had done was terrifying, she knew that she had done something selfish but it felt right, how could she explain that to someone who just wouldn't understand.

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "You were crying, and you look as if you've had someone crush you and free you at the same time. What happened?"

Usagi took a step back, forcing a smile. "I fell and hurt my hand—oh, it's all right now," she said when Haruka took a step to look at the injury. "I'm fine. You know me," Usagi forced a light laugh. "Clumsy, clumsy, clumsy. But you know, I've really got to be going home now, and making dinner. I'll see you later, Ruka!" The last sentence she called over her shoulder then sprinted toward her apartment building.

Haruka glared at Usagi's retreating back. _Liar, she thought. There was something else going on and Haruka knew that Usagi had outgrown her initial clumsiness. Usagi had been acting strange lately, distant and more than once Haruka had caught her staring blankly into space with a painful longing burning in her eyes. The stark need in Usagi's face had startled Haruka and also caused her heart to ache. She had known then that something was wrong with Usagi and that whatever it was, was slowly eating away at the younger girl. _

Haruka shook her head, determined to find out just what was going on in Usagi's mind. If there was someone who was hurting her, that person would pay.

She turned and went to rejoin Michiru and discuss Usagi's behavior of late.

Usagi pushed open the door to her apartment, sighing in relief when the door was safely shut behind her.

Her white, fuzzy slippers were in their usual place by the coat rack, and Usagi padded over to the soft, leather sofa and plopped down, resting her head on the back of the sofa. _What a day_, she thought and wondered what Mamoru was doing. The pain she had seen in his face before he had masked it with indifference had stabbed at her already hurting heart and she wished more than anything she could go back and take his pain away. But she knew that she could never give him the thing that would really cure him of his pain and even if she did, she knew it wouldn't be fair or right for either of them.

Usagi sighed and pushed herself up and walked onto the balcony. The sun was sinking below the trees on the horizon, and the sky was streaked with vibrant reds and oranges as if a child had been finger painting, and using the sky as his canvas. Far above, the sky faded into blue and velvet black and stars were already appearing and winking their love at her. She smiled and leaned against the railing, her pain easing away as she gazed the heavens for the planet of her love. It was not to be found, the sun was nearly gone but its light remained and most of the stars and planets were invisible.

_Oh, Seiya_, her heart and soul cried out. _Some day I'll find my way to your side and to your heart._

She sighed and pushed herself away from the railing, and went inside.

It was in that second, when she turned away that she missed seeing the bright streak of light that flashed across the evening sky and landed somewhere in the park.

Okay, onto chapter five!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Home

AN: I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story but some very nice and persistent readers have insisted I get the next chapter up, so here it goes. ^-^  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
The three tall men sighed in relief and stretched their cramped arms and legs. Seiya moaned in reprieve as he extended his arms over his head, staring up at the inky sky above him. It was filled with twinkling stars and he could see the crescent moon arched over him, glowing with an ethereal light.  
He sighed and released his arms, letting them drop to rest on the cold railing in front of him. The lake was stretched out before him, a glassy black façade reflecting the lights of the city on the other side. A slight breeze lifted tendrils of his long hair and irritably he flicked it from his face. He would have to cut it, he thought silently, and then stopped, his eyes closing slowly as the heady scent of cherry blossoms wafted into his nose. His fingers gripped the rail. Gods, even the air carried a reminder of her.  
"Seiya."  
Seiya sighed again, deeply, willing his fingers to let go of the rail and to turn to face his companions.  
Taiki was looking at him intently, his dark eyes masking his emotions, as usual. His stance was casual, his lean arms crossed loosely over his chest. "We need to find a place." He said his deep voice somber and severe.  
Seiya nodded and turned to look at Yaten, who was sprawled out over a near by bench, staring blankly up at the sky. Seiya walked over slowly, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his slacks. Another slight stirring of the wind lifted the lapels of his blue button up shirt and he hunched his shoulders, trying not to breathe in. The last thing he needed was to be turned on again by a smell.  
"Yaten. We're going." His voice was quiet when he stopped by his friend. Yaten's long hair was dragging on the ground and Seiya almost smiled when he thought of his feminine friend trying to brush the leaves and dirt out of his silky locks.  
"Yeah. I know." Yaten exhaled and pushed himself up. He looked around, his green eyes flickering in the light of the street lamp. "It's good to be back. I'd forgotten how alive it feels here."  
Seiya nodded, understanding what Yaten meant. Every fiber and particle of his body was singing with joy and unfulfilled longing. The air was crisp and clean and was rolling with energy.  
"I know—"Seiya stopped abruptly, his eyes falling on the purse that Yaten must have been laying on. He hadn't ever seen it before but somehow he had this feeling...  
He grabbed it, his stomach clenching with tension. Its snap opened under his strong fingers and he pulled a white and pink wallet from inside. He flipped it open, his fingers trembling slightly. Mentally, he was laughing at himself for being so stupid. It couldn't possibly be...His heart flipped. There was a picture of Mamoru in the picture flap. He flipped to the next one. Rei. The next: Mina with Makoto. Ami was in the next one with her arm wrapped around Michiru's neck. He held his breath as his fingers fumbled to the last one. It was Haruka, with a rare grin on her normally solemn face, and one strong arm draped around a petit blonde's shoulder-- Usako--his lady. Gods.  
  
~**~  
  
Usagi groaned with frustration as she fumbled for her beeping alarm clock. She swore when she bumped it and it hit the floor, making a fatal 'errrp' sound. At least the annoying beeping had stopped. She sighed and flopped back in bed, blinking slowly until her white ceiling came into focus.  
She still felt groggy and wondered why her head hurt so much. Then the events of yesterday slowly filtered back into her mind, pushing her from sleepiness into full reality.  
What had she done?  
Not only had she not talked at all with the scouts about this, but they didn't even know that their futures were gone. They were all alone with nothing left except the memory of what might have been.  
How could she have been so stupid and selfish?  
Usagi sat up and ground her fists into her closed eyes, willing away her headache. Gods, how could she have been so stupid? What was going to happen? Was Chibi Usa already gone? Usagi shook her head. No, the girl didn't even exist yet, and now, thanks to her own selfishness, she never would. Usagi ignored the ache in her heart and pushed herself out of bed, trudging to the shower slowly.  
Under the hot steam, she methodically scrubbed away the guilt and shame, trying so hard not to think of the repercussions of her reckless actions. She turned the water off and toweled herself dry.  
Her clothes from the night before were lying in a crumpled mess on her bedroom floor. She picked them up and tossed them into the dirty clothes hamper, then pulled down a t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts from her closet. Her bra was hanging by a strap over the edge of her dresser and piles of fresh underwear were in a laundry basket. She dressed without hurry, trying to concentrate only on dressing herself. The blue t-shirt clung to her back where her hair hung down in a wet curtain, and she unceremoniously pulled her mass of hair into a loose bun on the nape of her neck.  
Fully dressed, she padded barefoot into her kitchen, pulling down a bowl and the half-eaten box of cereal in the cupboard. She didn't have milk, so she ate the cereal dry, barely tasting it in her mouth.  
What were the girls going to say to her? She could well imagine Rei attacking her, and Makoto trying to hold the smaller priestess back. Minako would be upset, and Ami would probably just stand up and walk out without a word. Usagi's stomach clenched with apprehension, and she shoved her bowl of dry cereal away, suddenly realizing it tasted like cardboard in her mouth.  
She resisted the urge to cry and rested her forehead in her palms. What had possessed her...? She wasn't in love with Mamoru anymore but that didn't mean that she couldn't have sacrificed her own feelings so that she could make the scouts happy. And Mamoru...  
Usagi choked back a sob when the image of his face last night surfaced in her mind. He'd looked so shocked and hurt before he'd hidden it under that mask he always wore. What was he supposed to do with the rest of his life now? She'd taken away everything just because of some stupid—  
Usagi's fingers fumbled for the golden oval locket hanging from the twisted golden chain at her breast and ripped the necklace over her head, hurling it across the kitchen. It made a 'tink' sound when it hit the wall and dropped to the floor.  
A tiny sweet melody drifted to her ears and she covered them as if they'd been burned. She couldn't listen to that song anymore. It was tearing her apart.  
Seiya had left her and he wasn't going to come back.  
Tears pooled in her cerulean eyes. She let a broken sob escape her lips and stumbled from her chair, sinking slowly beside the small melodic locket. Usagi picked it up, her vision swimming with the tears clouding her eyes. The minute picture of Seiya, grinning at the camera, his blue eyes shining, started out at her. He looked so happy.  
Another sob escaped as she slid the necklace over her head with trembling fingers. The cool metal came to rest in the sweet valley between her breasts, and warmed with the heat of her skin.  
Usagi wiped her face and resolutely stood up. The girls were going to want to know about what happened and she should be the one to tell them. If they hated her for it, so be it, but she had remembered why she could not go back to living a lie.  
Her heart and soul already belonged to another.  
  
~**~  
  
Well? Let me know if you're still interested in hearing the rest. If you are, I'll write another chapter. If not...well, there wouldn't be a point in writing it. 


End file.
